Tell Him
by KrystinePotterLover
Summary: 16 year-old Herm has a secret. She's in love. But how can she tell him? Songfic to Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand's


Dedicated to my good friend Denny-love yah lots-and those who have dreams to fall in love or are in love.  
  
In honor of GiggleGurl15. God bless you and rest in peace, my friend.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I just be writing fanfiction? I don't think so!  
  
A/N: Now I know I really shouldn't start this, since I have other stories to update. *slaps myself* Bad me! But when my classmates in my choir class sang this at our spring concert (yes, I sing. Get over it!) I listened to the lyrics and had to write this story. Well please enjoy!  
  
"Tell Him"  
  
~ I'm scared  
So afraid to so I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak ~  
  
Hermione Granger has a secret. She's never told anyone and she doesn't intend to, anytime soon. She hasn't even told her three best friends, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley. But how can she? They would never understand. This secret she has kept for quite some time now. Her secret is that she has a crush on someone. No, not a crush. She was in love with someone. But she can't tell him. How can she?  
  
~ What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what do ~  
  
She's seen him all over school. He was one of the many heartthrobs at Hogwarts but he was definitely on the top five. Hermione knew perfectly well that he could have any girl on campus. Besides, what would he want with a fizzy-haired bookworm?  
  
She can still recall that moment when she as positive she was in love with him. She was walking through the halls, not paying attention to where she was going. That's when she ran into someone and fell backwards.  
  
"Ow!" Hermione said, wincing in pain.  
  
"Are you OK?" a voice her asked. She looked up and saw his concerned silver eyes.  
  
She blushed slightly. "Er, yeah, I'm fine."  
  
He extended a hand and helped her to her feet. His touch sent chills all over Hermione's body. Then he picked up her bag and handed it to her. "You should be more careful when you walk," he teased. "See you around." And he walked off. Hermione watched his retreating figure. At that moment she knew she was in love.  
  
~ I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you have to understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by ~  
  
The next day she knew that she had to tell someone. So she decided to tell Ginny. 'At least she won't freak out like Ron or Harry would,' she thought. That night she and Ginny we're studying together in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure Herm," Ginny responded. She put her quill down and closed her book. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Hermione didn't want Harry and Ron to hear who were sitting near them, playing chess.  
  
"Er, sure." Hermione lead her to the 6th year Girls' dormitories. Once they were inside, Hermione put a locking spell on the door and a silencing spell on the room.  
  
"What I have to tell you is a secret and you have to swear not to tell anyone."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I promise I won't tell."  
  
"OK. I. . . am in love."  
  
Ginny squealed with joy and hugged friend. "I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"He. . . he doesn't know I love him."  
  
"But who is it?"  
  
"It's. . . it's Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny smiled sadly and gave her friend a gentle hug. "Oh, Herm, you have to tell him."  
  
~ Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself ~  
  
"Ginny, you and I both that he's one the hottest guys at Hogwarts. He would NEVER take any notice of me. What would he want with a fizzy-haired, bookworm Mudblood like me?" Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Well you're just going to change his mind."  
  
So the rest of the evening, Ginny gave Hermione a makeover and some tips on hair and clothes. When she was done, she beamed.  
  
"Herm, you look lovely! Now all you have to do is make an appearance tomorrow at breakfast and he'll be good as yours!"  
  
Herm then beamed and gave Ginny a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much Ginny!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Hermione did as she was told. But before entering the Great Hall, she took a few minutes to calm herself.  
  
'Breathe, Granger! Just walk in as if there's nothing different,' she told herself. She took a deep breath and entered. She walked in with all the grace she could muster. And as she walked in, she got stares from most of the guys. Including Draco Malfoy himself. 'It's working!' Hermione thought.  
  
~ Touch him  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see ~  
  
"All right, class," Snape said that day during class, "we will be making a potion that will take weeks to make. Now you will be working in pairs." Harry and Ron moved closer together. "I don't think so Potter. I will be picking your pairs. Potter, Bulstrode. Weasley, Parkinson. Thomas, Zambini. Finnigan, Crabbe. Patil, Goyle. Granger. . ." Snape smirked, "Malfoy." Harry and Ron paled and stared at Snape, their mouths hanging. Hermione, however, had a different reaction. She blushed slightly. But inside she was jumping up and down with joy. "NOW," Snape continued, "I want you to sit next your partners and copy the directions on the board. MOVE!" The students jumped, startled, then moved to their partners. Hermione was about to move to where Draco was sitting, but he was already up and moving toward her.  
  
"Hello Granger," Draco said. To Hermione's surprise, he said hello without the least pit of criticism. Actually, it sounded like he meant it but Hermione just blew it off.  
  
"Hi," Hermione replied softly.  
  
After they copied the directions, they started working on the potion. Hermione chopped some roots while Draco added other ingredients. Draco watched as Hermione chopped.  
  
"Granger," Draco said suddenly, "you're not chopping properly." He then took her hand that was chopping and guided her hand to chop properly. His touch sent chills up Hermione's spine. "And watch you're other hand. You might cut yourself."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Thanks."  
  
~ I love him  
Of that much I can be sure  
I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say ~  
  
As the days pasted by, Hermione and Draco seemed to be getting along better. But not so much that people would notice. However they still called each other by last names. Hermione, though, couldn't ask for more. While working on their potion in class Draco started a light conversation.  
  
"Do you think you'll go to the Valentine's Ball?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I might go with Harry and Ron but they both have dates. And I don't have a date either so I may not go."  
  
"Oh. . . ." Draco turned away and continued to work.  
  
"What about you? Are you going?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe. I don't have a date yet. But, hopefully, the girl I want to ask will go with me," he said with a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
Inside, Hermione's heart broke into pieces. 'He already has someone in mind. I don't know why I even try,' she thought. "Because you love him," a voice inside her said.  
  
Later the bell rang. Hermione and Draco were the last ones to leave. Hermione wanted to leave before Draco did. She really didn't want to see him; she was heartbroken. She was almost out the door until she heard something she'll treasure forever.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco called after her. She froze. Her heart skipped a beat. Slowly she turned to face him. He walked up to her and took her hand in his. "Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"I'd love to, Draco," she answered happily.  
  
Draco grinned and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll see you later." Then left a shocked and very happy Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Draco asked me to the dance and I said yes."  
  
Ginny screamed and jumped to hug her best friend. "Oh Hermione, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Thanks Ginny! Well it's late. Good night Ginny."  
  
"Good night, Herm."  
  
~ Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those know  
It's a steady flame that grows ~  
  
~ "Well, well," Voldemort said, "I see you brought friends, Potter." He nodded at Hermione, Ron and Draco. "Now which of you shall I kill first?" The group pointed their wands at the Dark Lord. "Ahh, Miss Granger, you first." He pointed his wand at her and yelled those words you only hear once in your life. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
"NO!" Before anyone could do anything there was a bright green light. As the light disappeared they saw Hermione alive and Draco dead. He had pushed her out of the way, sacrificing his own life.  
  
Hermione sunk to the ground and cradled Draco's body in her arms. "Oh, Draco, why? Why did you do it?" Hermione cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "I didn't even get a chance to tell you that I loved you." She leaned down and kissed his lips; they were ice-cold. She squeezed Draco's closer to her, crushing his dead body. "No. . . NO!" ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione eyes opened suddenly. She was in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. 'What a horrible nightmare,' she thought. 'Now I know I have to tell him.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later was the Valentine's Ball. Everyone was excited but none more as Hermione. Right after classes, Ginny helped Hermione for her big date. Once she was done, she examined her work. She walked around Hermione like a vulture, looking for something dead.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said, "I look great. I don't need to look perfect."  
  
"Wrong!" Ginny snapped back. "Herm, you have a date with the love of your life! You have to look perfect!" Ginny fixed Hermione a little then smiled. "Go have fun with your date."  
  
Hermione beamed and hugged Ginny. "Thank you so much!" Hermione gave Ginny one last smile and left to meet Draco.  
  
She walked to the Great Hall. But before got there she fixed her burgundy colored robes once more. Then she went to look for Draco. It didn't take long for her to find him. He was leaning against a wall across the Great Hall wearing black dress robes. She walked up to him quietly. He saw her and smiled.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said shyly, starring at her shoes. Draco took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then he handed her a red rose. She blushed the same red as the rose she had received. "Thank you."  
  
"You look lovely tonight," Draco said. She blushed even more. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"Yes." Draco and Hermione looped their arms and they walked into the Great Hall. They sat at a table and they talked for a while. Then a slow song played. Draco smiled and stood before Hermione.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.  
  
Hermione smiled and put her hand in his. "I'd love to."  
  
~ Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
Tonight love will assume its place  
This memory time cannot erase  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go ~  
  
Draco squeezed her hand and they walked to the dance floor. Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck while he looped his arms around her slender waist. Then they started to dance. People gasped, whispered and pointed when Hermione and Draco danced together but they could care less. They were in their own little world. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt like she was flying. But all too soon, the song ended. Slowly, Draco and Hermione separated. They smiled at each other. She felt like she was going to melt. 'You have to tell him now!' a voice in Hermione said,  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said timidly.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Can we take a walk outside?"  
  
"Of course." They looped arms again and walked outside.  
  
~ Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself ~  
  
They walked outside, toward the lake. As they walked Draco suddenly took Hermione's hand. She smiled to herself.  
  
"So did you have a good time?" Draco asked.  
  
"I've had the best time in the world," Hermione answered passionately.  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad."  
  
Hermione then stopped walking. "Draco I have to tell you something." He stopped and looked at her right in the eye. "What I have to tell you is important so please don't interrupt." He nodded, though slightly confused. She took both his hands and a deep breath. "Draco, I love you. I have for a long time now. There might be some other girl you've had your eye on but I just had to tell you. And if you don't feel the same way, it's OK."  
  
Draco was speechless. He stared at Hermione for a long time. Then he did the unthinkable. He cupped her cheek, leaned down and kisses her right on the lips. Nothing passionate, just soft and gentle like a feather. He then pulled away and smiled. "I love you, too, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. He loved her! She jumped into his arms and held him for a while. Then they separated and he gave her an earth-shaking kiss.  
  
~ Never let him go ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! That's a long one! Seven pages! Seven freaking pages! Well I hope it was good enough for you readers. I personally like it. It's one of my best yet. LOL. Well anyway to thing to ask of you.  
  
1) REVIEW!  
  
2) Please read this story with the song. If you don't have it, GET IT! Download it or whatever. Borrow your friends CD that has this song on it, I don't care! The story, I believe, is a lot better when you hear the song. It gives a more powerful impact to the story.  
  
Anyway please I beg of you, REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! I WILL KISS YOU FEET FOR YOU TO REVIEW IF I HAVE TO!  
  
Love always 4m, KrystinePotterLover  
  
PS: smile! ^_^ c",)  
  
PSS: To Tiffany: I hope your OK with this story line. Not exactly what you wanted but it's my story, not yours! =p. LOL  
  
To Denny: Please get better soon! Hope you liked this story! Ttyl! 


End file.
